parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Preview Clip 1: Thomas frees Emily.
Here is the first preview clip from Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toby as Murfy Transcript *Announcer: Here's a preview clip from Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Thomas: (arrives at the base, pulling eight freight cars and a caboose) Oof... Well, here I am. The base. *Den: (spots Thomas) Stop in the name of the King! (jumps down to attack Thomas, who rushes through a cave, and heads over a lily pad, but jumps onto a platform to get a yellow lum, before he climbs up and grabs a yellow lum and five red lums and busts a cage to get orange lum before he grabs a yellow lum and starts back down, using his helicopter to land on a lilypad to grab a yellow lum, then hops onto another lilypad to dodge a pirahna, and hurries back, but slips into the water, and gets his foot bitten by a pirahna) *Thomas: Yeousch! (jumps back out of the water into the air and kicks the pirahna off his foot and lands back where he was) *Den: Stand still, you coward. (Thomas walks onto the big mark and jumps out of the way from a bomb which Den threw at and broke a door on the floor down. Thomas hops down to get a green lum and flies onto some platforms and shoots Dart three times into the poisoned sea) *Dart: Eww! Yuck. (Thomas hops past Dart to get a green lum and climbs up a ladder, dodging several barrels and busting down a door) *Thomas: There's the switch. But look, Sidney's guarding it. Now, how am I going to get up there? (goes up the left and upward to get a green lum and gets stopped by Percy) *Toby: Shhh! Be careful, Thomas. There are lots of pirates in this area. Now if there's a good chance, then you've what it takes to fight one! You can move around in combat by using the left trigger to move around! This will allow you to keep your enemy target, Thomas, and make it easier to avoid his shots. Sounds simple, huh? *Dart: Halt! (fires three shots, Thomas, who shoots one shot at Dart, but only hurts him, and gets hurt, so he shoots back at Dart, who gets hurt again. Thomas shoots four more times and kills Dart, who falls apart. Thomas enters the prison ship and grabs a keg and throws it at Paxton, who breaks apart. Thomas grabs another keg and hurries back to where he was when he fought Dart and throws the keg at a door that was blocked. Thomas runs forward into an unknown and busts a cage to get an orange lum and hurries back to where he was. He climbs up and rope climbs to get two yellow lums and shoots a switch to open a door. He flies toward it, but falls down, then ends up being electrocuted by an electric beam while getting hurt. He jumps upward into the next room and dodges two more electric beams and shoots at Sidney, who get shot three times, and dies while trying to shoot Thomas, who, after getting all the red lums, pulls a switch, and goes down to a hallway and speeds through it) *Thomas: Well! That is more like it. (runs through the hallway and dodges three electric beams and flies down to get two yellow lums, only to hear Emily, who, while hauling her two new coaches, advises him to help her get out) *Emily: Free me, Thomas. Encounter with that machine, and then destroy it! *Thomas: Don't worry, Emily. I'll find the machine, and then destroy it! (speeds through a tunnel, only to meet Den, who awakens when Thomas shot him. Thomas shoots at Den, but gets hurt when Den shoots him. Thomas finally kills Den, but gets a red lum, then finally arrives at the plac eto meet the machine. After picking up a keg and getting a green lum, Thomas makes it his way up to the machine thrice, and manages to damage all three patches, but also destroys various flying bombs coming toward him. When the machine starts to explode, Thomas flees in fear back to where he was with Emily, who was locked in the stronghold, but is now free, and starts awakening when she sees Thomas coming toward her and stopping. As Emily chuffs toward him, Thomas blinks, worried) Emily, are you okay?! Speak to me! *Emily: (worried) Oh, Thomas! At last! I was afraid Gordon didn't make it. *Thomas: (depressed) He gave the silver lum. But, we're now seperated. (cross) I'll need to find and get rid of the pirates. (sad) But, to do that, I'll need all of my powers... *Emily: (sad) I am too weak to give you back all your powers. The pirates have broken the world's heart into 1000 lums. And the energy has become very difficult to reunite. (pleased) But, there could be another solution... Have you ever heard of Bertie? *Thomas: (confused) Um... No? *Emily: (calm) He's the spirit of the world. His power is immense. His powers are limitless. He might help you defeat the pirates. Unfortunately, he has been sleeping for many years. But there is a legend, which says, he might get awakened. If you reunite the four masks... *Thomas: (alarmed) The four masks?! *Emily: (happy) These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do! You are our last hope. I'll help by giving you all the energy I've gathered. (makes a silver lum, which heads toward Thomas, who is a little bit weary, and gasps, when the silver lum builds its energy up in him, giving him the ability to grab onto the purple lums) *Thomas: (happy) A silver lum?! I'll have a new power! (jumps around, chuckling) Yahoooo! Ha! *Emily: (smiles) Good luck, Thomas! (dissapears into thin air, taking her coaches with her, before a purple lum appears at the top in front of Thomas) Now you may grab onto the purple lums. (Thomas chuckles, but climbs back up to where he was, then grabs onto the purple lum to swing across to the other side. Thomas gets electrocuted by an electric beam, only to get hurt. He climbs up between two walls and rock climbs up to the top to get two more yellow lums and a red lum and speeds through an electric beam to the end of the level. He jumps down and races away) Category:Dcolemanh